The present invention concerns a close coupled water-closet combination. More particularly, this invention relates to an adapter to couple a toilet bowl to a flush device.
Close coupled water-closet combinations encompass toilet bowls affixed to either water tanks or flush devices. Generally, toilet bowls are made either for commercial or residential use. Residential toilets generally comprise a tank which has a fitting which communicates with the toilet bowl. Commercial toilets generally have a flush device in lieu of a water holding tank and employ a different fitting than residential toilets for connecting the flush device to the toilet bowl.
Toilet bowls are generally made from porcelain and are formed with different configurations depending on whether they are intended for use in a commercial or residential setting.
After a toilet bowl is connected to either a tank or flush device, it may happen that one of the parts may become damaged and it would become necessary, or desirable, that the damaged part be replaced. Since styles and details of construction of such plumbing fixtures are frequently changed, and if the original plumbing combination has been in use for a long time, it may be difficult, or impossible to obtain a duplicate replacement. Accordingly, a replacement part of a different make or size, or one having different details of construction would have to be utilized.
The holes in substitute or replacement parts for accommodating the anchor bolts for connecting toilet bowls with tanks or flush devices may be differently spaced in relation to the spacing of the holes of the complimental part, and accordingly a proper connection would not be able to be made.
A further problem arises, when one wishes to employ a commercial flush device with a toilet bowl adapted for residential use (one originally intended for use in conjunction with a toilet tank).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,460 concerns an adjustable connector to combine a tank and bowl of a close coupled water-closet combination. The connector consists of a pair of plates each with a hole in its inner end portion through which a nipple extends. Anchor bolts 26 pass through slotted openings 25.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,625 concerns a connector for coupling a toilet bowl to a toilet tank wherein the connecting member 30 (or 50 or 74) is thread connected to a shank (20).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,774 concerns a combined metal ring and rubber gasket for use in close coupled water-closet combinations. The metal ring has an interiorly threaded tubular portion which is screwed onto a spud. The ring also has a flange which projects outward and which engages the toilet tank. A gasket surrounds the tubular member and engages the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,747 relates to close coupled water-closet tank fittings with silencing means.
Other United States patents showing combined closet bowl and tank assemblies with means of attaching bowls to tanks include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,096,306; 2,590,471; 2,659,088; 2,971,202; 2,986,744; 3,142,845 and 3,267,491.
A device for attaching a flushing cistern to a water-closet pedestal is described in British Pat. Specification No. 922,817.
In view of the above, there is a need for an adapter device to connect various designs of toilet bowls to either flush devices or toilet tanks. The present invention satisfies this need.